An Underestimated Return
by WickedWitchVictoria
Summary: AU. Veronica is kidnapped as baby by her mother and raised by CIA agent. After 16 years she has to return to Neptune, where her father and twin sister are. Will be LoVe later on. Credit also goes to maipigen - co-author of this story.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Veronica Mars.

* * *

Prologue

"Push, honey, push!"

"Drop dead, you are not popping watermelons through your nostrils here, I'll swear I'll kill you if you don't get away from me!" Keith Mars looked lovingly down his panting and sweating wife, Lianne Mars, and caressed her forehead and Lianne soon got other things to worry about, as the first of her daughters were about to enter the world.

"And here she is!" The doctor held up a screaming lump of something utterly gross and bloody. That was what Lianne first thought at the sight of her firstborn. Keith on the other hand was smiling wide and almost bitted his own fingers in excitement as he cut the umbilical court. Lianne looked tiredly at him and thought:" How did I end up like this - with him? Do I really want to be trapped as a sheriff's wife and never use my own talents again?"

Suddenly another contraction ended Liannes chain of thoughts and she started moaning in agony again. The thing she did not take well as she had a very low threshold for pain. Thankfully the doctor and Keith didn't have to listen to Lianne's complaints for long as her second daughter entered the world.

"Is that what's been in my womb for all this time - is that it?" Lianne asked herself and looked at her husband of several years, who was once again making a fool of himself by grinning like an oaf while cutting the umbilical court. Keith didn't notice his wife's gloomy look as he was so caught up in the emotions of finally becoming a parent. The doctor took their twins and checked their health state and to Keith's joy nothing was wrong with them except their petite size. Well, one was very petite and the other quite normal.

Keith turned to Lianne and asked:" Don't you want to hold them honey?" Lianne sighed inside herself and turned on a fake smile as she answered:" Off course love, but let's get them cleaned up a bit and make sure they are healthy. "Keith thankfully agreed and Lianne had a chance to think for herself as Keith followed his children and left Lianne alone.

Lianne sighed out loud this time and leaned back to the pillows and almost cried in disappointment. She had truly hoped that the birth of her children would give her some clear sense of what to do. "How am I gonna keep my secrets and my lover with those sucking machines?" Lianne asked herself. "Would Jake try for a paternity test? No," Lianne answered her own question, "but his dear wife Celeste might try." Lianne rolled her eyes and looked out the window and thought of her past. She had always been an A student with a popular circle of friends. People liked her and asked for help with a lot of stuff. And when Lianne had begun dating the pretty jock Jake Kane they had become the royal couple to follow. "Well, until Celeste showed her true colors of bitchness", Lianne added to herself. "Now here I am a secretary at the sheriff department, married to the boss and am his breeding cow. What did I do to deserve this?" Lianne closed her eyes and an inch of fear crawled under her skin," If Keith finds out there's even a chance the girls aren't his, I'll be ruined. And worse if he ever discovered the whole "Jake Kane might be the true father" thing as well".

Just as Keith entered the door with a giant bucket of flowers Lianne decided to leave as soon as possible.

"Congratulations honey and well done too!" Keith saluted as he leaned down and gave Lianne a peck on the lips. Lianne was too exhausted to fake a smile and simply said:" Likewise Keith. So have you seen them?" Keith nodded and a wave of father love entered his entire face as he described them to perfection.

"The firstborn is the biggest. She's got dark hair and a round and healthy face. Her grip is firm and she seems to be very calm for an infant, because she didn't even give a cry as the nurses changed her." Keith sighed happily at his memory and then his grin widened even more

"And the other one looks a lot like you honey. She's very petite and blond. Her grip is strong too though, and I think she'll be a handful, she screamed and acted like a little diva and made all the other babies cry as well, except her sister. They are wonderful"

Lianne tried to feel happy, she really did, but nothing of what Keith told her gave her itching feeling to storm out of bed to see for herself - on the contrary, she felt even more pressured to leave as quickly as possible.

"What's wrong with me?" Lianne thought a bit afraid of her own dark thoughts. Keith like before was oblivious to his wife's struggle and sat down beside her and looked so lovingly at her, that Lianne almost had to look away.

"So, what are we gonna call them?" Keith asked.

Lianne didn't have a clue and looked puzzled for a moment. She was named after her mother, but didn't want to repeat that - especially since she'd decided to leave town in search of greener pastures.

"You name one and I the other?" Keith suggested and looked proud of his own idea.

Lianne sighed again and threw out the first name she remembered.

"How about Nicole?" Keith lit up in another smile.

"That's pretty, where's that from?"

Lianne told the truth, part of it anyway:" I had a half brother once and his wife was named Nicole - she was really nice and ordinary and well, I like the name."

Keith stood up again and said:" Nicole it is then and as for the little one. She was herself back there and so pure she looked too. Don't laugh okay? I always liked the bible story about a legendary saint who wiped Jesus' face and then found an image imprinted on it and me being a semi good detective I like to find things true image, so how about Veronica - true image?"

Lianne almost laughed at her husbands rambling and as the name thing didn't matter to her one bit she agreed.

Late at night after Keith had returned home to sleep Lianne stood looking down on her children.

"Why don't I love you like I should?" Lianne mumbled to the infants.

The big one - Nicole didn't respond to her mother's voice, but the little one, Veronica opened her eyes and didn't look away. Lianne felt pierced by that look and stood unmoving for several minutes. Then Veronica smiled a toothless smile and something in Liannes heart finally melted just a little.

"Well, when I leave," she told her tiny daughter, "I'll take you with me, I promise."

Then the mother turned and walked back to bed to start hatching a plan - Keith Mars was a brilliant man, but Lianne thought her self a lot smarter.

**A/N: Here's my first story. A lot of credit goes to co-author - ****maipigen****. ****Please review and tell your impressions. **


	2. Chapter 1: Change is Gonna Come

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Veronica Mars.

* * *

**Chapter 1 Change's gonna come**

Rome, ItalyJames and Veronica's safe house

Veronica's 16th birthday.

Veronica is in this place in time living in Italy. She and her Uncle J. are undercover. He is trying to disable a small terrorist group, who are planning to destroy the Vatican, while Veronica is attempting to infiltrate the group through one of the men's sons. As they are sat down on the floor to open her birthday gift Uncle J. explained to Veronica that this assignment would his last long-term undercover operation. He has filed for replacement and as a result is getting promoted. After this last operation they will finally be able return to USA. He will be working desk job and Veronica will finally be able to live a normal life as a typical teenage girl. Uncle J looked at his niece and chuckled inwardly and thought: _well, she aint ever gonna be typical that one._

Uncle J smiled to her and gave her his last gift.

Veronica's eyes lit up.

"For me? Aww,"

Uncle J. smiled wider this time and said as Veronica removed the giant red bow form the little puppy's neck:

"Well, he aint that pony you kept begging me for, but I figured he'd do a nice compromise."

Veronica smiled and laughed as the little dog tried to lick her face.

"I love him, really. Ponies are so passé anyway."

Uncle J smiled and was glad to see his niece laugh. Then he sighed and got up saying:

"Happy birthday hon. Well, it's been a while since this handsome fellow turned 16 so I'm gonna skedaddle into bed. Goodnight

Veronica watched her uncle leave with his silent whistle on his lips.

_So, he says we'll have a normal life? I got slightly scared when Uncle J suddenly announced that life as I know it is about to change from unique to ordinary. My life from the very beginning has been unique._ Veronica sighed and stood up holding her new pet in her arms and walked into her own bedroom lost in thoughts_, I've been involved in a CIA agent's life from my first months of life due to my caring mommy's lack of love. I was just noisy cover story in the beginning, which'd ever suspect a lonely dad with an infant. It was only later I became a student and then a trusted assistant_. Veronica gently put down her birthday present on her bed and began to undress still contemplating her life; _I have traveled around the world all my life. There are three things I am really proud of in this world_. _Firstly my fighting skill I have been trained in different martial arts since I was two years old. Despite my size, I am pretty good, _Veronica began to chuckle as she crept under her sheets as she remembered the first man, who had underestimated her abilities and then returned to sum up her life, it was like she was giving a debriefing about her life thus far, _Second thing is my language skills; I can communicate in 12 different languages. I guess I have a really good memory for things like that. The thing I'm most proud of though has to be my talent for the noble art of spying. Telling lies, acting, cheating, deceiving and infiltrating that is my idea of a good time – those skills are completely irreplaceable in my daily life. Sometimes I think I wouldn't be able to breathe if I needed to be honest about myself. In all those cover lives I've lived already I somehow lost myself along the way. _

Veronica sighed and pulled her puppy onto her chest and gently rubbed its ears as her mind took her down a darker path, _When I was still small kid, I never had any real friends, we always completed a mission and moved away as fast as possible, so I never had a chance to build a real friendship. Later on, when I started to help uncle, I befriended people just to get into their houses without suspicion. Even my boyfriend was a fake, but luckily I did like the guy. Sometimes I wonder why people trust me; they don't even know my real name. But I guess that's the downside of spying in your teens you get to be most paranoid person your age_. _And it doesn't help that my mother abandoned me several years ago in Canada and my dad's just some deadbeat hillbilly looking for a good time._

Veronica sighed, feeling a bit more tired. _Somehow that doesn't make me as sad as it used to, I have uncle J and I love the live I live, I don't want it to change._

Again Veronica sighed and turned on her side allowing the whimpering pup to lay up against her flat belly and mumbled to herself:

"If Uncle wants to go to America and be normal, then I'll just have to follow – he's my only family and I love him."

Rome, Italy 3 months laterOutside Veronica's current school

Veronica was still going to the local school and was as always fending of the local boys flirtation.

"Aw guys you keep trying everyday, give up." Veronica said and laughed at the puzzled look in the boys' eyes. Veronica spoke so fluently that everyone thought her to be an Italian despite her Scandinavian looks.

Suddenly Veronicas cell phone rang and she stiffened, pulled it out and looked at the caller id. This was her private line and only two people had the number -Uncle J and his handler David Barns.

Veronica walked a few steps away from the lusting teens and answered:

"Not a good time David."

David's shrill voice answered:" Veronica go home."

Veronica looked over her shoulders at the group of boys closely eying her and she answered quietly:

"As I said not a good time D."

"BE home in fifteen minutes."

David then hung up and Veronica sighed and turned towards the parking lot where her small motorbike was. As she jumped on it and roared out into the traffic she thought, _an order is an order._

Fourteen minutes later Veronica entered her apartment and stopped. In the dark sat a big shadow Veronica recognized as David Barns. He was alone and holding her uncles only luxury – a bottle of scotch.

As soon as she realized he was alone, Veronica let go of the gun in her pocket and asked:

"What?"

David looked at her and said:

"Your uncle was hurt during the final step of the mission and had to undergo severe surgery, but I'm sorry to have to tell you that he died about 2 hours ago."

Veronica simply fell to her knees. She had known the moment David had called her. Veronica was too well trained to break down in public, but her dog, which she'd named Back-up crawled onto her lap and silently laid down comforting her in her unspoken grief.

David sighed and returned to the bottle of scotch while Veronica came to terms with things in her own way.

Veronica couldn't move from her paralyzed state for a long time.

Finally she looked up and asked:" What's gonna happen to me now? We were moving. Can I get emancipated and get help to find a decent apartment and then begin working for you?"

David sighed feeling extremely uncomfortable as he held out a letter for her to read.

"The answers you're looking for are in there – just remember that James truly loved you." He said and drank the last of the whisky.

Veronica looked at the sheet of paper and prepared herself mentally, but nothing could have prepared her for those words:

Dear Ronnie

_**Sorry to fall to a cliché, but if your reading this I'm most like dead and for that I'm sorry. I've written this because there is a few things I can't and wont take with me in my grave. **_

_**First of all you have to know you're not alone in the world. You do have a family. A father and a twin sister named Nicole. **_

_**Your mother came to me one night begging me to care for you and I loved you from the first sight. Still what I did was wrong I know that now.**_

_**They live in Neptune California and I had planned to reintroduce you to them slowly, but apparently **__**faiths hat other plans.**_

_**Try and make this news a positive thing hon. It'll be good for you to live a normal teenage life with your sister and remember I'll always love you – more then anything in the world**_

_**Please try to forgive me.**_

_**Love uncle J**_

Veronica looked up from the letter with anger poring through her eyes and David got up. You couldn't see that he'd just tried to swallow his grief in a bottle.

"Veronica, try to remain calm."

The little girl jumped to her feet and sneered:

"I'm not gonna go to this Neptune place and live a spoiled little rich girl life. I wanna stay with the agency."

David sighed and said as Veronica stubbornly turned her back to him:

"You're gonna live in Neptune at least until you're 18 – James made sure of that. In case of his death we were supposed to make arrangements immediately and we have. Your father has already been told as we speak. He's expecting you."

Veronica didn't respond, but turned her head a bit as David continued:

"Go to school, finish and work on the side to get more field training. And when you're 18 you've been offered a place at the black ops. Of course after some more training and a few exams."

David and his bossed wanted to make sure James' niece had tried other things in real life before committing to a fulltime job at the CIA.

Veronica sighed and thought, _it's a great offer – more then I could have hoped for. It's only two years after all… I'll leave as soon as possible to fore fill my dream. _

"Fine", she said at last and David exhaled a bit.

Veronica looked out the window and thought _and as for my so-called family I'll deal with them as they come. Please don't let my daddy dearest be a total idiot._

Neptune, CaliforniaMars Investigations

Keith Mars looked up at the newly arrived man and then glanced through the door behind him and looked at his assistant, who just happened to be his daughter. Nicole looked a bit embarrassed and ashamed as she continued her phone call. _Apparently gossip is more important then during ones job._ Keith thought with an annoyed frown between his eyes.

"Well, well, sorry to say this, but I'm busy so next time Uncle Sam wants to interrupt me during office hours then get an appointment – as of now I'm not available."

The man pretended not to hear and introduced himself as John Garber.

Keith eyed him closely, _that's a federal agent or I'll buy a toupe. For one thing he's wearing a black suit on a very hot day and secondly his dark glasses scream classified._

If you looked closely you'd see a gun hidden inside the mans jacket and Keith Mars was nothing but observant.

Keith sighed at the determined face in front of him and said:

"Sit down since it appears that your boss Uncle Sam won't wait another minute."

John Garber sat down and watched the ordinary looking man. His eyes pierced John like gunfire and John actually quite understood how that man had been able to bounce back from being fired as sheriff due to having used too many resources in his search for Veronica and then establish and run a very successful detective agency.

Keith had a feeling of Johns business – he was finally gonna hear more about his kidnapped child. Keith prepared himself for news – good or bad, he really needed to know.

John Garber sighed and began the story.

Keith couldn't quite believe the story the man – John Garber told.

Apparently, after being taken away by her mother, Veronica was taken in by Lianne's relative – an ex-CIA agent named James. He had stolen and then destroyed her birth records, which were fairly easy – corruption ruled in Neptune after all. Then he'd traveled the world with Veronica, but then suddenly he had died of a heart attack. The United States government only found out, because Veronica called in his death and funeral time. Due to her young age they had taken her in and were now offering Keith his precious daughter back.

Of course Keith easily agreed, although he was sure that the story was not entirely truthful. Truth or not Keith yearned to see his child and his mind was already beginning to prepare all the things he would have to for her arrival.

_I'm gonna have to make her a bedroom and finally reveal to Nicole she was a twin._

The latter was a thing Keith had chosen not to do until he had unfailing evidence of Veronica's existence – Nicole should not suffer like he'd suffered from Neptune's finest.

Keith leaned back and smiled. _Life is finally gonna be good again._

John left with an odd feeling of having escaped a bullet.

Rome, ItalyAirport

Veronica stood in the airport, sweat dripped from her. It was quite hot outside and she was dressed in s small top and shorts. While she checked in her luggage Veronica smiled inwardly. Her _special_ baggage traveled with David in his private plane.

Veronica had begged to keep it and finally had been allowed on the condition, that no one knew she had it.

Veronica actually felt a bit naked without her guns, knives, listening and decoding devices and many other gadgets she had collected over the years and used on a regular basis.

Then Veronica erupted into a smile again andthought, _I'll have them back soon enough and then we're never parting again._

As Veronica boarded the plane she recalled David's orders to her:

"Don't tell anyone about our deal. And more importantly don't tell anyone – especially your father about your old life with James and not even to brag about your talents."

Veronica sighed at the memory and sat down in her seat.

At least it is only going to be for two years and then I will be free. And this time I don't have to make up a cover story, this time it's already pre made and partly true.

Veronica settled in and suffered a long annoying plane ride sitting next to a lusting teenage boy, who had his eyes down her top the entire trip.

Finally the plane arrived at the San Diego airport. Veronica hurried to find her luggage and more importantly her beloved dog. Then she turned to look over the approaching crowd. Then her eyes found her father, a medium sized balding man and Veronica sighed.

_This is almost gonna be too easy – that man will be easy to hide my secrets from_.

Keith spotted his long lost daughter and hurried over to her to pull her in to a bone-breaking hug.

"You're finally home, sweetie."

Keith mumbled in her hair and Veronica stood unmoving and thought _let the show begin._

A/N: And this is chapter 1, lots of credit to maipigen - co-author of this story. Please review.


	3. Chapter 2: Two sisters

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Veronica Mars.

* * *

**Chapter 2 Two sisters**

Nicole sighed as the phone started ringing again. She never really enjoyed working as her father's secretary. But Keith was all about making your own way in life and all that crap, Nicole thought, so she basically needed to work for some extra money, because her allowance wasn't enough, and her father offered her the best money around.

Nicole picked up the phone and set up an appointment for a returning client – apparently this husband cheated too. Will they ever learn, Nicole thought to herself briefly and returned to her previous pouting.

My friends never have to work for money and they are allowed a lot more freedom. Nicole simply hated her father's paranoia. She had heard rumors around the town that her father had suffered some kind of nervous breakdown soon after her mother left.

Well, I can't really call her mum anymore, can I, Nicole thought and sighed, she popped me out and went right out of my life.

Nicole was never one to dwell on bad memories too long so she decided to call Lilly and discuss what to wear to the Casablancas boys' party to lift her spirit.

Therefore she didn't really pay attention when a man in a dark suit went by her and entered her father's office without an appointment.

I'm just not cut out for this P.I. stuff, Nicole thought as she received a dark look from her father. Nicole waved and returned to her conversation on the phone; might as well enjoy this, she thought and forgot all about the man.

Until about an hour later when the man came out and smirked at her. It was a small evil smirk made Nicole's skin crawl. She wondered what that man wanted with Keith, usually his clients weren't so, so… dangerous. Yeah dangerous is the word, Nicole thought and watched the man leave without a sound.

Nicole sighed and got up: I better get this disapproval part out of the way so I can return to my party plans, she said to herself and walked into Keith's office.

The sight of Keith at that moment was unbelievable. Not only wasn't he mad and about to yell at her bad assistance performance – no, he was actually humming something, which sounded suspiciously like an old Disney song.

But what made Nicole feel like she was in the twilight zone was that Keith simply sat in his chair unmoving and was staring happily into space; that completely creped her out.

My dad is never ever that happy, Nicole thought as she tried to beat down her worries. Then finally Keith noticed her presence and looked up and announced:

"So, honey – I've got some really good news. You better sit down it's gonna be a long story."

Then Keith explained everything about her having a lost twin sister named Veronica and that she'd return home to Neptune soon.

Veronica? What kind of name is Veronica? Nicole asked herself feeling a bit angered. Nicole simply felt lost after Keith's speech. It felt like a storm was brewing in the distance.

Of course, as kid she had often wished for sibling, but actually getting one when you're 16 was… unrealistic.

I gotta call Lilly! The first instinct Nicole had was to call her best friend, but then she sighed again and calmed herself down.

This kind of news is way too confusing; I'll wait until I've actually met this long lost sister.

The next few days went by in a blur for Nicole. She watched in stoic resentment how her father redecorated one of the guest rooms for this Veronica girl. She was even told to help out a bit. Nicole did comply – for a fee of course.

Then finally the day of Veronica's arrival came.

Keith woke Nicole up and literally dragged her out into the car and drove to the airport.

When they arrived at the gate where Veronica would soon appear Nicole fell back a few meters to watch this little newcomer.

"She looks nothing like me," Nicole mumbled to herself and watched the little blonde girl being pulled into a tight hug by Keith. That dog looks evil, Nicole thought briefly before noticing something.

Nicole's eyes narrowed in suspicion as she noticed Veronica flinch slightly.

Nicole smiled. Apparently Veronica would have a lot to get used to; their father was big on the whole hug thing.

Keith drew Veronica over to meet her sister and the two twins shook hands and mumbled their hellos.

Nicole was not about to admit it, but after meeting Veronica she was a bit disappointed, that they didn't connect instantly like she'd heard from some other twins reunited. Well, she'd seen it on Oprah anyway.

They left the airport and Nicole noticed that Veronica was very calm.

She seems emotionless, is she really a robot? Nicole asked herself eying her sister unnoticed. Veronica didn't speak much, just answered a few questions from Keith as shortly as she could. Nicole didn't yet really know what to think of Veronica, but Nicole already hated that dog. It growled at her every time she looked too closely at his mistress.

**Neptune California**

Veronica's room

We've only just arrived from the airport and I am already irritated. Veronica thought pacing back and forward in her new room. Well, it was more like a suite, Veronica still couldn't get used to the size of it.

She already felt like she was being held as hostage and questioned. Due to Veronica's upbringing she hated to share personal information. Everything could be used against you at one point in time.

Veronica had done some research before her arrival. This town just screams corruption. How can I relax in a place like this for two freaking years? She almost yelled out.

Veronica sat down on the floor and embraced her trusted Back-up. She tried to report her observations to him as she used to do for Uncle J.

"Well, my "sister" seems like an ordinary teenage girl; that is the only thing I can tell from her psychical appearance, because she didn't say anything besides her name." Veronica smirked and hugged her dog a bit tighter until he pulled away: "that girl is definitely afraid of Back-up, my sweet little attack trained dog. Maybe I can use that later."

After her little report Veronica got up and paced the floor again – a bit restless.

"And what's with this house? Veronica asked out into thin air. It wasn't extremely large for a Neptune home: two floors, only 5 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, but to Veronica it was like the white house. She still was a bit stunned after seeing her room. It was disgustingly pink and yellow. She wanted to kill somebody with that knife hidden in her backpack. Well, redecoration is in order, Veronica had decided upon entry of the room. Veronica put it on her list. She had already begun making a to-do-list on the plane.

First she needed to buy a car or/and motorbike, she got used to them in Italy. She also needed to pick up her special baggage and find a place to hide it.

She needed headquarters. A small apartment in where she could hide from those annoying people, she knew she couldn't escape forever.

She also needed to find some martial arts dojo. I can't let myself get rusty after two years.

Also, school started in a week, so Veronica needed to place her usual equipment before term started. She rarely went somewhere unprepared. Money wasn't a problem, Uncle J. had left her enough and there was also an emergency account – money to get out of trouble. Pretending to be bad guys had some benefits, Veronica told herself and tried out her bed.

With these thoughts organized she got up from the bed and by instinct Veronica scanned the room for bugs and after finding nothing she locked the door and went to sleep. She had a lot of hours of time difference to sleep off.

Back up sniffed the air, but decided that investigations of his own would wait – he had already been parted form his mistress too long. He jumped up beside her and within five minutes his snore was heard throughout the house.

**A/N: So, chapter 2 is out. Ma****ny thanks for wonderful reviews. Next chapter will be meetings with Weevil and Logan; it will be out in few days. Credit also goes to ****maipigen****. Please review…**


	4. Chapter 3: Of Meetings and Greetings

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Veronica Mars.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3 OF MEETINGS AND GREETINGS**

It was about 6 in the morning and Logan Echolls was sitting and watching the sunrise at Dog Beach while suffering through a hangover.

If he remembered correctly, they had celebrated a week before school. He didn't originally remember how he got there, but he did remember planning to go surfing with his good friend Dick Casablancas while being drunk and having to skip it, because he forgot his surf-board at home and then he must have fallen asleep on the beach after Dick and a few others decided to party on.

When he realized how pathetic he was, he started to curse himself, because he had never before been drunk enough to see hallucinations. But now, here it was.

Logan eyed his hallucination closely.

A hot blond girl in shorts, which showed of slim, tanned legs; she was running with ease and in his direction with a dog witch looked like it could easily kill a cow.

Logan groaned and fell on his back and closed his eyes.

_I really need to quit drinking so much_, Logan thought to himself.

Then he heard footsteps coming this way. They stopped near him and he suddenly felt soft kick in ribs, which only made his hangover worse.

"Hey, you alive, rich boy?"

Logan lazily sat up and opened his eyes. In front of him was the girl from his earlier hallucinations staring down at him in badly hidden disgust, while her killer dog was drooling on his shoes.

"Huh?" was the most intelligent thing Logan could muster with his current headaches.

"So, you are alive… And I thought Back-up would get new a chew toy, he apparently likes your shoes."

_That girl is evil_ Logan could just felt it in his bones.

_Making fun of strangers, who passed out drunk, was a thing no decent person would do, but I have to admit, it is a thing I would enjoy doing. _

Logan laughed inwardly to himself and thought, _decent aint exactly how my friends or enemies would describe me. _

"I bet you have a bad case of the common disease called hangover," The small girl stared down at him disapprovingly for a moment and then sighed and reached down for her dog's collar, which had a small bag tied to it.

She pulled out two pills and handed them to Logan.

"Take these, boozy."

Logan looked immobile at the girl's hand for a second, but then he took the pills and swallowed them.

"Thanks" was the only thing he could say with his head pounding

_Maybe she's just poisoned you, you fool_. Logan told himself, but somehow he knew it wasn't the case.

Logan narrowed his eyes. The girl stood with the sun in her back and he couldn't make out the features in her face anymore. As she stood there she kind of looked like an angel.

Logan smiled to himself again and corrected his thoughts: _Well an angel, who specializes in curing hangovers._

"Not a problem," the girl smirked after a long minute. And that was last thing Logan saw before allowing himself to pass out and begin the healing.

Veronica sighed at the sad sight of the sleeping drunk and as a second thought she bent down and checked the oblivious boy's pockets. What she found made her want to gag; she looked at the driver's license again and mumbled:

"Logan Echolls… son of the worst actor ever."

Sighing to herself Veronica returned the valet to his pocket and jogged away. All the while scolding herself.

Why did I give that rich boy sleeping pills? And why on earth did I leave a potentially dangerous person unchecked? That's not my thing. Uncle J. taught me better than that! Always secure your surroundings – without exceptions…no matter how cute the possible subject is!

Veronica stopped in her tracks, catching her breath as she threw a stick to Back-up and watched him dive into the ocean.

Veronica continued to think and reassure herself.

_Remember you need to act normal, girly girl! __**Normal**_…

Veronica whistled at her dog and jogged on, while every few moments she mumbled:" normal," in a very determined tone to the confusement of the few witnesses she passed on her run.

Some habits die hard, especially when Veronica wasn't ready to let them go.

Returning to her newest home Veronica now felt more at ease.

After her morning run and forced breakfast conversation with her biological father, whom Veronica still thought a total moron, she had already rented a small two-bedroom apartment and stored her illegal treasures there. The apartment had a combined living room and kitchen and the bedrooms were small and cozy. Veronica loved it from the first sight – event though she had to be careful since it was an apartment building.

To Veronicas delight she even found a small dojo, where she could begin studying jiu-jitsu. It was an art she never had had a chance to master from her time with her uncle so now was the perfect time.

_Gotta make something productive these next two years_," Veronica told herself.

"Besides I can't show of my already mastered skills," Veronica whispered in Back-ups ears. "It'll be too obvious and it'll be hard to hold back for so long. A new discipline is required."

A few hours later Veronica was headed to a place her father had forbidden her to go to in the morning, when she'd asked where she could buy a car of her own.

Veronica relived the scene once again as she walked.

**Keith sat at the breakfast table and looked hungrily at Veronica, but tried to cover it up as he answered her question. **

"**There's not a lot of places in Neptune to buy used cars – recycle hasn't quite reached our towns finest yet." **

**Keith leaned forward as he saw a glimpse of disdain in his newly found ****daughter's eyes and continued:**

"**Look there's one place but I really don't want you to go there, it's full of bad elements and from my time as sheriff, trust me on this honey – you're not gonna be the most welcomed." **

**Keith sighed at the look of resentment as he called her a pet name and tried once more to reach her:**

"**Look Veronica – let me give you some money, Nicole has an allowance you should have the same." Veronica decided that she'd have to accept the money, since it was what a normal teenage girl would do.**

"**Thanks."**

**Keith looked at Nicole, who'd just entered the kitchen area and said:**

"**Well, I thought the two of you would have wanted to share Nicole's car, but," Keith had been interrupted at this point by Nicole's cry of anger and the small yelp from Veronica and he understood, that Veronica was not a pink convertible kind a gal and he continued:**

"**But, I have to get used to you two being individuals, so here's some money Veronica and go knock yourself out."**

**Veronica tilted her head as she accepted the cash and looked thankfully into his eyes with her big blue bambi eyes and Keith already knew he would have to watch out for that look in the future.**

Veronica finally reached her destination and concentrated on her present time again.

The place was one with only slightly legal business occurrence. Veronica needed a car and a motorcycle – the latter she had been addicted to after Italy.

As she walked around silently and investigated the prices on the cars and bikes Veronica already that her search would end here. She missed the bubbling adrenaline in her bloodstream after only being in USA a couple of days – no matter what; she'd be driving from this auto shop.

_I'm just not cut out for a regular life_, Veronica stated to herself, _I'm never more alive then on a mission_. Veronica smiled and thought, however sad it sounds_; I'm a teen whose love of her life is her job. _

Veronica bent down to tie her shoelaces deep in thought.

Thank God I made David swear to call me on my private cell if they ever need me. Peaceful and this face – not a good mix.

Veronica walked onwards and reached a large hangar. No sign indicated a car for sale, but she just felt it in her gut that she was at the right place and carefully opened the door to peek inside.

What first caught Veronica's eyes were a lot of disjointed cars and tall shelves filled with tires in all shapes and sizes. It was quiet inside and Veronica stepped inside the hangar.

From somewhere between the many shelves a tattooed Mexican guy of medium size appeared.

"Yo, what 'r you doing here Blondie?"

The guy looked a bit surprised at her presence and continued as he rubbed his shaved head:

"Lost little girl? Let me give you a tip, this aint Disneyland."

Veronica almost choked. She knew she was short, but being on average being treated like a 10 year old was just plain insulting.

Narrowing her blue eyes, Veronica smiled a big fake smile and said in a small childish tone of voice:

"I'm totally here on business, so uhm, like treat me like any other client."

The guy chuckled, recognized the intelligence behind Veronica's eyes and bowed saying:

"I'm Weevil and welcome to this humble shop, how may I be at your service Blondie?"

Veronica smiled and felt a surge of reluctant respect enter her mind and answered in her normal voice:

"I need a car, something not too flashy, but not from the dark age either. A dependable car – preferably black."

"So, how'd a cutie suck as yourself wander in to this place?" Weevil asked.

It was a common question for all customers.

"Well, it's like this," Veronica answered truthfully with a teasing glimpse in her eyes, "I was forbidden to go near this place, so I reckoned this was just what I was looking for," Veronica smiled a small mischievous smile.

Maybe she needed to lay low for two years, but that didn't mean she needed to pretend to be some goody-two-shoes either.

_Acting normal_, Veronica told herself with a bigger smile.

Her orders were to act natural. So she did. Sarcasm and acting was Veronica's second nature.

This Weevil guy looked at her with approval: "Hmm, we have something like that here…" He guided her through the labyrinth of shelves to another exit from the hangar.

The place looked like a dump, but Veronica noticed a few masked cars in this maze of junk.

They finally arrived to a car, which Veronica began to like from first moment, a used, black Le Baron

"I'll take it," Veronica decided after few moments of thought. "How much it will cost and when will it be ready to pick up?"

"For you, 3000 bucks, I can make it respectable in two days" Weevil smirked "for a price, of course."

Veronica laughed and said tilting her head:

"I might be blonde, Weevil, but I aint stupid. It's no way the car is worth that much? Reevaluate the prize please."

Weevil laughed and after a few more minutes of haggling they decided on a price.

Veronica smiled again and remembered her other business.

"Do you have some lighter transport, like motorbikes?"

Somehow Veronica knew the Mexican to be a biker it shone from him – so if anyone knows about bikes it'll be him, Veronica thought and eyed the boy closely, probably a member of that local PCH gang I read about during my research – he sure looks tough enough.

"You new here?" Weevil suddenly asked ribbing Veronica back to reality.

"Yeah, something like that" Veronica did the very useful head tilt once again and asked. "Why are you asking?"

"No reason. Just one question: Do you know how to ride one?"

Veronica frowned "Yeah, I had one for about a year."

"Say, have you ever raced?" Weevil continued with his mysterious questions.

Veronica didn't know what to answer; she could bend the truth a little or she could use a common method of avoiding the truth: deny, deny and deny anything.

But this guy didn't look like a buddy of Keith Mars. So bended truth it was.

"Yeah, I have a little. It was quite exciting." Truthfully Veronica had partaken in races on her last assignment, as a girlfriend of a known terrorist's son. She even won a lot of 3rd and 2nd places.

"Our club has races every last Friday of the month. If you wanna be in, be at PCH hideout at 9 p.m, the buy in is 200."

Weevil had found a piece of paper and was writing the address and directions of the location where she could find what she was looking for.

Veronica got a distinct feeling of being extremely underestimated.

_Weevil is trying to scam money out of this little blond. I probably look like an easy win, _Veronica made an evil smirk, _Oh, well maybe I should show my pretty little face_.

"Thanks," was what Veronica ended up saying," I'll think about it. By the way, I forgot to introduce myself. The name is Veronica."

She snatched the piece of paper from Weevil's oil covered hands and found her way out the junkyard without his assistance feeling quite sure, that she was at least getting closer to her goals.

**A/N: And here's chapter 3. Thanks for great reviews; I can't wait to see what you think about this chapter. Credit also goes to ****maipigen**** – a co-author of this story. Spoiler for ch 4 – Lilly and Nicole interaction. **

**Question: what do you think of my style of presenting events from different POVs? I think it helps in character development; do you like it that way? (Even if you don't, I won't change it, I just want an opinion.)**


	5. Chapter 4: New Acquaintances

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Veronica Mars.

* * *

**CHAPTER 4:****NEW ACQUAINTANCES **

The beautiful Kane girl, queen of Neptune High stood leaned up against her car thinking to herself.

That was unusual in it self, but the more unusual thing about that picture was that the curved blonde was alone.

Lilly was for once without her best friend Nicole Mars and on and off again boyfriend Logan Echolls – not even her little brother Duncan Kane was around at the moment.

_These last few days have been so boring_, Lilly thought putting a fresh supply of lip-gloss on her lips, _and God knows I hate boring things_.

Lilly examined her reflection in one of her side view mirrors as she kept on thinking to herself_: No, give me scandal and drama any day,_ Lilly's eyes caught a glimpse of her childhood friend, who'd just moved to Neptune – Troy Vandergraff and she smiled as that his eyes promised naughty things and continued her chain of thoughts: _well, that and boys of course_.

Lilly Kane was not an innocent girl like her best friend Nicole – to be truthful; innocent kind of went from Lilly's vocabulary at the age of 11. So even though she kind of had a boyfriend on paper. Lilly also had many lovahs.

_Well,_ Lilly reasoned as she got in the car_, it's not like it's cheating. Logan knows I've always been a free bird in my heart. _

Lilly sighed and started the engine, _well, what are you gonna do? I haven't yet met the man to tie me down,_ Lilly's frown turned to a naughty smile, _at least not when it wasn't involving a sexual incident._

Lilly shrug and drove slowly out of Neptune Highs parking lot.

"I doubt such a man even exists, "Lilly mumbled to herself, "only Nikki believes that crap."

Thinking of Nicole, Lilly once again fell into deep thoughts.

_Nicole's been so elusive these last few days, what's that all about?_

Lilly's productive imagination had already spun several possible reasons.

_Maybe she too is having an affair_? Lilly laughed it off almost instantly_, naah little Nikki wouldn't do that. She's always so lovey-dovey with Duncan – it's almost too gross with all their "undying love" attitude. _

Lilly turned on the road already driving towards the Mars estate and she had a determined look on her pretty face: _Well, I just need to beat the truth out of her – never before has Nikki kept a secret from me – not for long anyway._

Lilly smiled she knew she was good at finding out other peoples secrets.

"Maybe it's because I have so many of my own?" Lilly asked herself as she arrived at the Mars house.

Lilly jumped out of her car and a few seconds after she had rung the doorbell. To her surprise Keith Mars answered the door.

_What's he doing home at this hour_? Lilly asked herself, _he's usually working way late and leaves little Nikki home alone and lonely._

That's how the two different girls had become such good friends; their parents just didn't have enough time for them.

_Although I gotta admit_, Lilly said silently, _Keith Mars is by far a better parent then mine – even though he works harder than an ant colony gathering food._

Lilly walked in and nearly ran to the second floor to Nicole's room. The sight that met her eyes almost made her flinch. Nicole, who was normally such a happy girl, sat on her bed sulking as though she'd been denied a dying wish. Nicole was sitting with her sketchbook – another sign for Lilly –Nicole always pulled out her paper when she was feeling down.

_My over the top cheerfulness is definitely needed pronto_, Lilly stated and went over to her friend saying:

"Nicole Mars, just what is going on with that pretty little head of yours? Is it that hard to pick up a phone, 'cause if you got rheumatism – I'm gonna install a videophone in here."

Nicole looked up at Lilly for a moment and resumed her drawing with a somewhat sadistic smile on her face.

Lilly sighed and then snatched the sketchbook from Nicole's hands. Inside was drawn a very attractive girl with multiple arrows in her head.

"Wow, Nikki, is it the new look of the season, 'cause I'm not feeling it – I'm already pierced enough."

Nikki didn't respond and Lilly tried another approach:

"I didn't know you were all stalkerish like that. Who's the chick? I've never seen her before."

Now Lilly was generally curious.

Nicole laughed a bitter laugh and answered:

"Oh that? That's only my twin sister."

"What?" Now Lilly had all her attention on Nicole.

Nicole answered with a strange gleam in her eyes:

"Not what, Lilly, but who… Apparently her name is Veronica and now she is living with us," Nicole seemed to be out of it.

"You never mentioned you have a sister."

"I never knew myself," Nicole sighed and told her the story about how Veronica came to Neptune and why she was gone in first place.

"Hmm, so there's someone who's more scandalous than me…" Lilly smirked. "I didn't think it was possible, maybe I gotta watch my throne now. I don't get it though; just why are you so upset about her? It's not like she'll steal your life, and from your description this Veronica is a pretty unsocial and boring kind of gal."

"She is just so ungrateful; it pisses me off!" Nicole shouted in frustration.

"What did she do?" Lilly inquired with amusement. She rarely saw her best friend so angry.

Nicole was usually the calm one and tried to act mature. Lilly liked this childish Nicole much more; _there's just no fun in maturity if it doesn't involve sex_.

"Well, Dad and me decorated a room for her," Nicole began to explain leaving out the part where Keith had paid for her services," and now she's redoing it! Can you imagine the nerve of that girl? We worked so hard to get it done on time too…" Nicole pouted.

Lilly just laughed.

"What's so funny?" the younger girl snapped at her best friend.

"Oh, it's just that you sweetie have a taste many people just wouldn't understand. You do realize that I pick up most of your gorgeous outfits by now? You are just too pink and fuzzy sometimes – you tend to forget only Duncan likes you in that stuff all the time."

Lilly laughed once more at the offended look in Nicole's eyes and continued:

"Now tell me what you did to that poor room of hers," Lilly was dying to hear _that_ story, and when she did Lilly almost laughed herself to tears. She didn't care about Nicole's sister one bit, but Lilly was very loyal to her close circle of true friends: _if that pesky blonde dares to hurt my best friend I'm gonna see to it she'll regret it!_ "What's that sister of yours is doing now?" Lilly was curious.

"I think she wandered off to somewhere. She's never here, except for sleep or redecoration. Dad says to give her time to adjust, but she is just doing what she wants. I don't think she sees dad as a parent at all and I'm more like an annoying dorm mate than a sister."

"Well, you certainly are annoying sometimes," Lilly was said with a twinkle in her eye.

"Have you seen what she's done to the room? We could check it out. Go through her stuff while she's out." Lilly tempted.

"That IS a bit unethical, but I don't care at the moment. I just want to know how to communicate with her, because I don't know anything about my twin. That's just too weird for me. It drives me crazy…"

"I got it, don't worry. Let's use some of the things your father tried to teach us when we were kids,"

Lilly was excited to do something at last and going through her best friend's long lost twin's stuff had a nice dramatic twist.

_Scandal and drama, babe_, Lilly thought as Nicole led the way to Veronica's room.

* * *

Veronica was heading back to the Mars' house. She had had one more eventful day. After her morning run and breakfast she went to pick up her car from Weevil.

Veronica thought about their exchange of words.

This time Veronica had entered the hangar with more confidence. She already knew what to expect from Weevil and wasn't afraid of an ambush. Veronica was sure she hadn't been compromised yet. After a few seconds Weevil appeared out of big pile of old car details.

"Hey, Blondie! Here to pick up your car?"

"Yeah. It is ready, isn't it?" Veronica eyed this guy suspiciously. She was sick of using a rental car and she wouldn't be caught dead relaying on the Mars family. She didn't want people to judge her based on her last name. She wasn't raised a Mars and she would like to pick her acquaintances herself, not based on her brand new social status.

"Don't stare at me like that, Blondie. All's like we agreed. Come here," Weevil guided her to a covered car and took the dark dusty cover off shortly after.

Veronica was truly surprised, the car she saw few days ago looked like total junk, but now before her eyes stood a black and shiny Le Baron, which looked almost brand new.

"Are you sure this is the same car?" Veronica addressed Weevil with curiosity.

"Of course it is! You know, we don't do crappy jobs – just because we're not Caucasians," Veronica felt she had somehow offended the guy.

"That's not what I meant. It looked pretty bad before. I was just surprised you've done so much in so short time, that's all" Veronica assured the guy.

"Right, eh?

Weevil pierced Veronica with his dark stare and finally said:

" We can't have the lost child of Keith Mars to drive some junk on wheels, now can we?" Weevil flashed her a big fake innocent smile.

"Hmm… So, rumors at last reached the Neptune's finest?"

Veronica didn't like it one bit. _If I'm easily recognizable, that means I'm vulnerable._

"Don't worry, it's not like everybody can google your picture or something. There's just word going around that Keith Mars aint the crazy lunatic everybody thought him to be. Some people remember the scandal your disappearance caused. Nobody believed in your existence, so now, when you are here it's gonna be big news."

_Well, it's not like I haven't thought about that_, Veronica said to herself as she examined her new car, _but I still need to come up with a proper solution_.

Veronica sighed as she watched Weevil out of the corner of her eye, _I'm not even sure I really need one – after all, it's not like there's gonna be an article in the local newspaper or a report on the television. _Veronica smiled, _Keith Mars aint that famous- thankfully. _

"Thanks for the car. You just made my life a lot easier," was all Veronica chose to say. She jumped in the car feeling tired all of the sudden. _Being Keith's daughter aint as easy as I thought it was gonna be – these next two years are gonna last forever. _

"Hey, Blondie, don't forget about Friday night," Weevil flashed her another big smile. He still hoped to clear her from her money. _Maybe, just maybe life here won't be too bad._ Veronica thought to herself. With that thought she paid Weevil and left with her new ride. She still needed to test its limits.

Veronica returned to the present as she finally reached the place she was forced to acknowledge as her home and she parked the Le Baron in the driveway.

Veronica felt a bit irritated as she remembered how the rest of her day had been after her talk with Weevil. The guy, who promised to prepare her bike, had said with a goofy smile, that he needed more time and money. Veronica really hated the people here who tried to prey on the innocent. There were apparently plenty.

_It shouldn't be like that,_ Veronica thought, _it's not a freaking jungle with all its eat or be eaten crap. It's just one small town not the Russian mafia for god's sake._

So Veronica being who she was had slammed the bigger guy into the wall and had demanded her motorcycle to be ready the upcoming morning.

_I do have a race to go to after all, _Veronica justified her actions, _I need to get used to it – it's suicidal to race with an untested vehicle. And this girl here may be reckless occasionally, but I aint suicidal._

Veronica smiled a small smile – no she was more about calculated risks.

As Veronica approached her room she heard voices. For a second Veronica tried to eavesdrop, but the voices were too muffled. Veronica was redecorating the room and had already put in some precautions. _Too bad I didn't change the lock._

Veronica already wondered where Back-up was, when she felt her hand being licked by her dog.

"Hey boy, who's inside?"

Veronica whispered and Back up growled quietly.

"What do you say? Shall we show these evil intruders some of our true colors? Would you like to chew some fancy shoes?"

Briefly Veronica's mind wandered off to the pretty boy on the beach, whose shoes Back-up had to see go, but then she caressed the pit bull and continued to whisper:

"Don't worry – this time they're all yours."

Veronica finished her pep talk for Back-up, stood up in all her not so impressive height and banged the door open.

Veronica's attentive gaze saw everything in an instant. A startled Nicole stood with a pair of her jeans in her hands and another girl Veronica didn't know stood with completely carefree expression, which really pissed Veronica off.

"Hello Nicole…Nicole's friend."

The ice dripped of every word and Nicole flinched noticeably.

"So what _are_ you doing here on this fine day, I just gotta ask?"

Back up was growling at both girls quite maliciously.

Nicole swallowed – the dog had already taught her some respect on previous encounters and meekly replied: "We were looking for a CD I lost."

_She's not a great liar._

"And why may I ask should this mysterious CD be in my room since I don't even have set up my stereo yet for one thing and I don't remember borrowing one from you for another,"

Veronica wasn't buying the CD story for a nanosecond and stated coldly.

"Now please answer me truthfully or my little sweet Back-up here will have brand new- and by the look of it expensive - chew toys."

Back up looked like he agreed with Veronica wholeheartedly and he slobbered just to make his opinion obvious.

Lilly was not one to back down from confrontation and she decided it was time to take action and turned on her famed Lilly-charm, which worked on both genders. Usually anyway.

"Hey, no need to overreact. We were just bit curios about you. I'm Lilly Kane by the way, your sister's best friend. No harm done, right?"

Lilly smiled big flashy smile at Veronica, who stared blankly at her.

This obnoxious girl annoyed Veronica.

_Who the hell she thinks she is? I am not some guy to flirt with._

"Lilly, right? Veronica acted not to remember," I don't think that breaching my privacy counts as no harm,"

Veronica smiled a scary, malicious smile, which promised great pain and misery to all its receivers.

"Back-up, the shoes!" she commanded quietly.

The big dog immediately jumped into action more than happy to comply.

First he went after Lilly's new Lacosta slippers. She shrieked a very un Lillyish sound, pulled off her shoes and ran down the hallway cursing.

Back up was chasing her, barking happily. He was having so much fun at last somebody besides his mistress wanted to play with him.

Veronica smiled dreamy smile and returned her attention to a stunned Nicole.

"And what are you waiting for? A special invitation or a parade? I could call Back up and let him escort you out of _my_ room – _sis_."

Nicole looked at Veronica with disgust and in that moment onlookers would agree they looked like true enemies and left without saying a word.

_So much for being friendly and normal, _Veronica thought with a sigh – the pleasure of frightening the girls already disappearing, _Normal people don't send their attack dogs at their sisters' friends. _Veronica sighed again_, At least Back up is having his fun. Hopefully Daddy-Dearest won't find out about this little incident. It's not like I'm on the guilty side -entirely, but it's better to stay off his radar. _Veronica frowned. _Bald and goofy doesn't mean stupid. There must be an explanation on how exactly he solves his cases._

Veronica waited two minutes and then whistled for her dog to return, which he did instantly and then she slammed the door.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 4 is out at last. Cheers to Maipigen – co-author of this story. Check out her stories as well. Thanks for reviews, I really appreciate them. It will be a while till chapter 5 sees a daylight, because ****this story is written by two people, it takes twice as long. Don't forget to review,**


	6. Chapter 5: Open race and the Asian guy

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own Veronica Mars.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Open race and the Asian guy**

"Hey, dude, let's go surfing," Dick Casablancas was sitting in Logan's stylish room and was playing video games with him – a thing they had done a lot before and would probably be doing a few more times before graduation.

"Who am I kidding," Dick smirked to himself – yet again killing on of Logan's characters," I'm gonna be around this dude forever!"

Logan Echolls didn't hear a word of Dick's suggestion lost in thought as he was.

Logan was simply sulking and a pinch of anger kept nagging him as one person occupied his mind.

Lilly Kane.

Logan sighed at the thought of his on- and off again girlfriend.

"What do I do with her?" He asked himself and ignored Dicks yelp of triumph as he brutally slaughtered Logan.

"I mean I love her to death, we've been together for ages, but she doesn't seem to feel the same."

Logan leaned over to his table and opened his soda and drank it in one go still deep in thought.

"I just don't want to fight anymore- or go through another argument over cheating. I just can't seem to free myself from her."

Logan's sigh turned into a shrug as he continued his chain of thought:

"It's not like there's another girl I want as much as her…I can't just date the first willing girl in line, like Caitlin Ford. That's just stupid."

"Speaking of stupid," Logan remembered for a second who his current houseguest was," now I'm stuck here with my oh-not-so smart surf buddy."

Logan sighed again, "Is this really what my life is? Damn, Mum keeps on trying to drink the Atlantic Ocean and popping more pills than Elvis and Dad…"

Logan cut of that thought – Aaron Echolls was not someone he really wanted to think about too much." Logan quickly glanced out of his wide windows and saw Dicks little brother Beaver walking aimlessly around looking extremely bored, "even Beaver thinks this is lame."

Lilly Kane.

The girl just wouldn't leave his mind.

"I just want to forget my problems for a while and have fun for Pete's sake."

Logan fell down memory lane not noticing that Dick looked a bit puzzled down at him.

"Childhood used to be so simple – Now its gone and I gotta grow up and take action."

Logan actually snorted as the next thought crossed his mind," where the hell do I begin doing that?

But it gotta change soon or else I'll loose my mind in this hellhole."

"Dude, you here? You looked like you weren't listening to what I was saying," Dick's voice finally pulled Logan out of his thoughts.

"Yeah, Dick, I heard all about this babe you met," Logan decided to just guess. Seven times out of ten it would be that subject – who Dick slept with that night or who was obviously a dike and so on. The remaining three would most likely revolve around surfing.

"Man, you weren't listening at all. I just told you about the PCH'ers having an open race today," The words PCH'ers and open race managed to get Logan's attention. He the king of 09'ers never got along with the biker gang's leader, Weevil.

Logan hated the dude from the first moment he saw Lilly flirting with the guy a few years back.

Logan growled to himself," I never did get any proof, but I'm still certain something went one back then. Besides the dude seems to loathe me too, so it all works out in the end. "

"And what about this race interests you so much my dear Dick?

Logan asked with his usual smirk in place," You still have a party to plan for tomorrow night," Logan was interested, but showing up at that place seemed too reckless even for him. The PCH'ers hated him, they had a war going at school and starting a new term all bruised wasn't Logan's thing, "I got Aaron doing that shit," Logan reminded himself.

"Don't worry about the party. Dickster got it all covered. Beav' is making the arrangements as we speak. And it seems like an open race is very rare for the PCH'ers. I found out about it from my buddy I hung out with while I was in LA. He is into all this freaky bike stuff. Never understood the guy,"

Dick looked pensive for a moment. "He also said that we are welcome to watch. He's organizing an after party somewhere at outskirts of town. Was boosting that he's gonna win this thing."

The Information Dick gave to Logan was quite new, he never heard about an open race before. There were rumors about an inner club race once a month going on, but Logan never had a chance to place a bet on someone. Just privileged people could.

And for bikers privileged meant _not_ a 09'er.

"Maybe if we would come with cold cash and talk with that bookie, we could get in and out unharmed."

Logan missed some good old gambling and he was sure that Paco would participate, "it's gonna be worth a few bruises if I get to watch Latino loose on his ass."

And so Logan Echolls was going to attend the PCH'ers open race.

* * *

Speaking of Weevil…

Weevil was at his grandma's house in the backyard polishing his bike before the race and he was pissed off.

"The race is turning into some kind of freak show – all because I couldn't keep my mouth shut about Blondie."

Felix, Weevils second in command understood that Weevil was going to make the event open to all – just so he could wop some 09'er ass.

Weevil sighed and polished a bit harder.

" Now I got a lot of planning to do. I need to find a bookie, who I can trust for one thing. There's bound to be some unwanted attention from the spoiled side of town."

Satisfied with the look of his freshly groomed bike Weevil returned to his brooding.

"I just hope there aint too many in the actual race. Usually it's a quiet monthly thing, but if all those dumbasses show up it's gonna be a different matter."

"Some will show up, I can feel it in my gut," Weevil muttered into thin air.

Weevil cursed and told himself to relax.

"Look at the silver lining, dog," he said to himself, " even though we are perfectly happy hating each others guts – they'll show up and that means more cash. Not a bad way of looking at things, right?"

A little part of Weevil kept cursing, but it didn't matter – his mind was made up, especially after reminding himself that as an organizer to the whole event he'd get 20 of the bookies income.

Suddenly Weevil was distracted from his one sided conversation as he heard a motorbike pull up in front of his house.

"Not one of the guys' bike," Weevil determined, "sounds too different," and he walked to the front of the house to greet – or possibly remove – the visitor.

"No removal necessary, " Weevil thought as he recognized the petite blonde he was previously cursing over.

"What ya doing in here, V?"

Weevil was sure he never mentioned his address to her during their earlier encounters.

"I heard you made the race open for everybody," Veronica frowned at him and looked thoroughly pissed off at that call of judgment from his side.

"That wasn't really me, just some misunderstood rumors," Weevil responded and looked at her and noticed her bike – a big ass bike with a paintjob he'd not quite seen before with a fierce looking pony with blood stains running from its mouth "Quite a ride you have there."

"I try," she said with a small smile, obviously not wanting to go in to detail over the picture. "Actually I'm here on business. I want to participate anonymously. Don't want daddy-dearest to hear about my adventures. You are the only one who knows my face, so if I keep a helmet on at all times, my identity won't be a problem and if somebody asks why I am so… petite; tell them I am Asian guy."

Weevil snorted, but stopped immediately as the girl in front of him began to shoot fire through her blue eyes.

"Hmm… I guess I could do that, but you will owe me one,"

Weevil figured the newcomer wasn't asking too much, so why not let the girl have some fun.

"I will owe you one only if you win," Veronica flashed a cheeky smile and tilted his head.

"It's a deal," Weevil said and they shook hands.

Some would later say it was a start of beautiful favor exchanging friendship.

Eli "Weevil" Navarro looked as Blondie speeded off and cursed himself.

It was obvious that she was good and wouldn't be as easy a win as he thought at the beginning.

"Asian guy," Weevil mumbled and returned to his more conservative looking bike.

* * *

At the Open Race:

Veronica arrived last at the start up line to avoid too many suspicious glances.

And could hardly recognize the place she had visited a few days earlier.

There were small crowds of people all over the place and lights were hung in different colors to make a more intimate setting.

"I'm surprised that the Sheriff's Department isn't here already," Veronica thought, " this aint exactly screaming legal gathering now is it?"

Veronica sighed and came to the most obvious conclusion as she was taught by her uncle:

"They probably get a small payoff for not interfering. Maybe they're even betting amongst themselves…"

This sudden race was a great opportunity for lowlifes of this annoyingly corrupted town to win some extra cash.

Weevil entered her view and waved to the crowd and before Veronica was really prepared the race began.

"Damn," she cursed and set of to show these assholes who was the better "man."

Minutes later Veronica came soaring over the finish line and promptly turned the bike around to watch as an highly irritated Weevil came second cursing loudly even over all the crowds noise.

"Well, that'll teach them," Veronica mumbled and got of the bike to receive the proper salute from the other people present.

Logan stood in the crowd cornered by Dick and eyed the little winners form closely.

"Why," Logan whispered to himself, "I'll be damned – she doesn't just hang around the beach."

Oblivious to the fact that she'd just been recognized Veronica waved to the crowd, shook hands with a growling Weevil and took of within five minutes after – never taking of the helmet.

Logan watched her drive away and vaguely heard Dick's drunken voice:

"Yo that little Asian dude kicked ASS!"

* * *

A/N: Sorry for delay. My tooth hurt and I was in no mood for writing... But the good news is I'm back and kicking... So review... Let's not forget Maipigen - co-author of this story.


End file.
